Fights and fire
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: "When have we had a one-sided conversation?" "Let's see... How about when you disowned me and I lost my leg fixing your mistake" Fight between Stoick and Hiccup. Father son bonding! (In my own little twisted way) ;)


**HEY DRAGONITES! I KNOW I SHOULD FINISH MY OTHER STORIES BUT YOU KNOW I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT FOLLOWING RULES SO...**

 **ANYWAYS, THESE DAYS I'VE BEEN KIND OF OBSESSED WITH FANFICS WHERE THERE'S A FIRE OR STOICK AND HICCUP FIGHT. NO IDEA WHY. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

Hiccup opened the door that led into his house, praying to all the gods he knew that his father wasn't there... surprise surprise! His dad was standing next to the fire place, writing something in a sheet of paper. Behind Hiccup, Toothless slightly pushed his rider so he would get inside the building. He took a step forward, which made him hiss in pain. Stoick lifted his eyes from the paper and said  
"Hiccup there you are..." then he saw his son "are you alright?"  
Hiccup wanted to scream not I'm not alright! He was pale and shivering, soaking wet since it was raining outside and his leg was hurting again, and for the icing of the cake, he had a pounding headache. Instead, he just said  
"I'm fine"  
"Are you sure? You look..."  
"I'm fine" Hiccup snapped, which took Stoick by surprise, Hiccup never snapped at anyone, unless something was wrong.  
"Sorry" he apologized "just tired"  
"What happened?"  
"We were flying over Raven's point when it started raining, we took a wrong turn and crash landed, the tail fin broke and we had to walk home"  
"Anything broken?"

When Hiccup didn't respond, Stoick sighed  
"I'm tired of this, that's the third time this month you've crash landed"  
"I know, I know"  
"Well tomorrow, you're not flying, in fact you're not going anywhere" he said firmly. Hiccup was astonished.  
"WHAT?"  
"You heard me, you're grounded"  
"Because I crash landed?"  
"Because you're pushing yourself to hard"  
"But that's not fair!"  
"Do not talk to me with that tone young man, you're grounded, and that's the end of it"  
"So this is just another one sided conversation?"  
"When have we ever had a one sided conversation?"  
"Let's see" Hiccup started to count with his fingers  
"We have when I said I didn't want to fight dragons, when I was eleven I asked you if I could go and do night patrol with the rest of the kids... and what about that time you disowned me and I lost my leg fixing your mistake?"  
Stoick didn't respond.  
"Nothing to say, because you know I'm right" Hiccup said and ran up the stairs, heading for his room, Toothless tried to follow him but Hiccup ordered him to sleep in the stables tonight. He just wanted to be alone. He closed his door and heard a crash in the living room, he supposed his father threw something in anger, then he heard the door slam. His dad had gone for a walk. Hiccup changed clothes, since he was still wet and shivering, but he didn't know if it was from cold or anger. It just wasn't fair, he thought as he lay oh his bed. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup woke up to find that his headache was back, and it had gotten worse. He went down stairs to find a glass of water and he smelled smoke that's when he saw that the kitchen was on fire, he took a step back as the flames turned bigger by the second, part of him was yelling at himself to do something but he was to dazed and the pain in his left leg seemed to increase by the second, he tried to run towards the door but a piece of the roof fell and blocked his way, he headed upstairs, maybe he could jump from his window. He finally got there and he was about to jump out of the burning building when I wave of dizziness hit him. He leaned on his bed for support but he still fell, he focused on his surroundings... Someone was shouting his name... it sounded like Stoick, but it was from outside, he tried to get up but his leg hurt more than ever. He let out a scream of pain and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"HICCUP!" Now Hiccup was sure it was his dad, he could hear footsteps, and they were getting closer but he could barely even see straight. He felt dizzy and he knew for sure that he was going to collapse in any moment. Flames surrounded him and breathing was getting really hard... The figure of his father appeared in front of him but he didn't manage to get up. Without a word, Stoick picked him up and carried him firefighter style. Hiccup could here his father muttering "don't worry Hiccup, I'm getting you out of here, I promise" he could barely see but he noticed when Stoick pushed the door that led outside and he finally breathed clear air. Then everything went black.

* * *

Stoick was having a walk, thinking of what his son had said. He sighed, everything his son said was true, but he was too stubborn to admit it out loud. That's when a few villagers ran towards him.

"Stoick! There's a house on fire!"

"If no one is inside, then just throw water" he said, clearly annoyed "But you don't understand! It's your house"  
"And Hiccup is still inside"

It took no longer than three minutes for Stoick to get there. Everyone was shouting things but he didn't hear anything. That's when a single scream was heard. His son's scream. Hiccup's scream.  
Everyone told him not to but he didn't listen, he entered the house and yelled Hiccup's name but no one answered. He headed upstairs, the stairs cracked under his weight but the only thing he cared about was finding his son, it's was getting harder to breath and he new that he had to find Hiccup quick, or else, both of them would be trapped. He ran towards Hiccup's room and found him laying on the floor, he was conscious but it looked like he could barely even see him. Flames surrounded him and without thinking, Stoick passed the flames and picked his son up and hung him over his shoulder, he weighed almost nothing.

"Don't worry Hiccup I'm getting you out of here" he muttered as he ran down the stairs, he pushed the door and ran outside. He took a deep breath and he could feel that Hiccup had finally grown unconscious.  
A group of healers surrounded him and took Hiccup from his arms  
"He inhaled a lot of smoke" one of the healers said  
"He also has a fever" the healer turned to face Stoick  
"Did you know he had a fever?"  
"No, he didn't tell me" The healer eyed him suspiciously and before she could say anything else, another said  
"He's having a panthom pain"

"What?" Stoick was shocked, why hadn't his son told him? Then he remembered the fight.

"We should take him to Gothi" the third healer suggested  
"I'll carry him" Stoick said .

* * *

Two days later, Hiccup woke up and found his father sleeping in a chair next to him, he was in Gothi's hut and his headache was gone, which was a relief. He tried to remember what had happened and remembered all at once, the crash landing, the fight, the fire...

He really had done it this time, if he would have just kept his mouth shut...

"Hiccup?"  
"Hey dad"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, my head doesn't hurt anymore and my leg doesn't..." he stoped talking, realizing what he just said  
"Your leg doesn't hurt anymore?" Hiccup shook his head no.  
"Good, the first day you almost gave me a heart attack, you wouldn't stop shaking and stirring in your sleep"  
"Wait, you knew about my leg?"  
"The healers told me, they also told me that you were running a fever" Hiccup sighed  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry"  
"Well it didn't work I was really worried" they stood in silence, Hiccup looking everywhere except his dad. Stoick sighed  
"I'm sorry Hiccup" this took the boy by surprise  
"You were right, it was unfair of me to punish you like that"  
"I'm sorry too"  
"Well, you shouldn't be, you were right and I was wrong, just promise me next time you'll tell me if something's wrong"  
"Okay" Hiccup smiled  
"Hiccup I... I..." why couldn't Stoick say it? Three simple words, that's all it took to make his son happy.  
"I...I..." suddenly Hiccup hugged him  
"Don't worry" Hiccup whispered "your secret is safe with me"  
Stoick smiled and hugged his son back.  
He couldn't be happier, his son knew he loved him, and that's all that mattered.

 **SO... THIS IS DONE... OKAY, DOES ANYONE KNOW ANY FANFICS WHERE THERE'S A FIRE OR HICCUP AND STOICK FIGHTING? NO VIOLENCE IN THE FIGHTING PLEASE. LIVE A REVIEW IF YOU KNOW ANY OF THESE TYPES OF STORIES PLEASE. THANKS GUYS YOU'RE AMAZING!**


End file.
